My comforter my genie
by sunstar989
Summary: Aladdin finds out that he is not alone and he also has someone to protect him. Please review


My comforter my genie

The night was quiet everything was peaceful in Arabia. The people were as happy as can be in there homes with there families asleep in the peaceful night. Now we go to the palace the jewel in this city of endless adventure. In a room within the palace held a figure sleeping not so peacefully. That figure was Aladdin the hero of this fair city. Dreaming a nightmare only he could dream up. He groaned a painful groan as he twisted and turned in bed. Mumbling fearful nonsense. Right beside the boy wonder was a little golden lamp. Not to fancy but great all the same. Inside the lamp and is moving back and forth from the snores. Held a all cosmic power magical genie. Well okay a semi slightly cosmic power magical genie. As Aladdin gave a small scream it was enough to wake the magical Genie.  
"Okay *yawn* who's the wise guy to disturb this genie's beauty sleep."  
Genie asked groggily giving out a hearty yawn dressed in stripe p.j.s who was about to go back in his lamp until he heard his friend's moans.  
" Hey Al are you alright?"  
He asked as he flew up to him slowly with a concerned look on his face. He put his hand on Aladdin's shoulder and gave a gentle shake.  
" Hey Al wake up. Come on pal open your eyes for good ole Genie."  
Genie said and as by magic Aladdin awoke with a snap.  
" Genie?"  
Aladdin asked with uncertainty. His breath was raspy. A little sore. His breath was fast and tears threatened to leak out some escaped. He looked down at his blanket trying to compose himself. A little embarrassed that Genie has seen him crying.  
" Hey Al you wanna talk about it?"  
Genie asked with a bit of discomfort. Not really used to this type of situation. He sat at the edge of the bed staring at the kid who he thought of as a younger brother.  
"Nah. I'm okay. Sorry if I woke you Genie. Just go back to sleep."  
As Aladdin tucked himself back into bed. Trying to go back to sleep but failing miserable. Genie thought for a moment before having a solution. As he then went back into his lamp. Aladdin just stared off in space. Thinking genie went back to bed Aladdin wiped his tears and tried to get comfortable. Then he smelled a sweet substance he sat back up in bed and he was face to face with Genie and he was holding a tray of two mugs of steaming brown liquid.  
The human looked at the substance questionably.  
"What's that, Genie?"  
His friend let out a mock gasp.  
"You mean to tell me that you never had hot chocolate before!?"  
Aladdin shook his head. Genie smiled.  
"Well, there's a first time for everything. Go one, try it. But, be careful, it's still a little hot."  
Aladdin smiled before tentatively handing the cup, blowing the liquid, and taking a careful sip. His smile grew.  
"It's good!"  
"Ha I knew it."  
Genie said as he flipped in the air. There was a few moments of silence.  
"You know Al, I use to have nightmares to."  
Genie told him quietly. Breaking the silence.  
Aladdin looked at him with disbelief and uncertainty. Also with discomfort as that discussion was starting back up.  
"Really before I met you Al I had tons of them. I was always alone. I had no one to look out for me like a real friend. I was either stuck inside my lamp or being a slave to some new master who care nothing about me. And knowing that I didn't matter to anyone, and that no one would care if something ever happened to me, hurt me a lot, in here."  
Genie said, putting his hand over his heart. Then, he smiled.  
"But then, you came. And... I found someone who cared about what happened to me, and... Someone I cared about the same way... I promised myself that... I would always be there for you, no matter what, and I'll always be with your family, because, you gave me something I always wanted since I was a little genie... A family."  
Genie patted his arm gently.  
"Al you don't have to tell me about your nightmare. But just know I will always be there for you. Not because I'm a genie and you were my master. If that was how it was. Things might of been different. But no I am talking to my little brother no one else."  
Aladdin was speechless to say the least. Genie was never with serious conversations. And this was a serious conversation. It surprised him a lot. What surprised him the most was that this was how he felt. He didn't know how he knew he was telling the truth but Genie never really lied to him before. Also this was a little to big for Genie to lie about. To tell the truth Aladdin felt very honored and a little weird. He never had a older brother before. He was sure though Genie would keep his promise and that made him smile. He wanted to continue. Get to know more about Genie. But for now he was tired. As he let out a tired yawn.  
"I understand Genie thanks."  
Aladdin said tiredly as he was trying to not back to sleep giving Genie a lazy hug. Genie gave him a warm smile and hugged him back when he let go. Aladdin's head fell on the pillows as he was in a deep sleep. Genie tucked the hero back into bed making Aladdin feel very safe. Genie looked at him for a moment then went back into his lamp for some good night sleep.  
The end.


End file.
